callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
AK-47
AK-47– radziecki karabin automatyczny. Występuje w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified i Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare W Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare AK-47 przypomina konstrukcją radziecki karabinek AK. Łoże, nakładka rury gazowej, chwyt oraz kolba zostały wykonane z drewna, a pozostałe części z metalu. Kampania W kampanii broń ta jest spotykana w praktycznie każdej misji. Używają go Ultranacjonaliści oraz bliskowschodni terroryści z OpFor. Jest on ich podstawowym karabinem szturmowym, z tym że Rosjanie używają także G36C i G3. Broń może zabić wroga nawet jednym strzałem w tułów. Multiplayer W tym trybie AK-47 jest odblokowywany na 4 poziomie doświadczenia, wtedy także gracz otrzymuje możliwość stworzenia własnych klas. Broń ta jest popularnym wyborem wśród graczy, przeciwnika możemy zabić trzema strzałami. Dodatki: * Celownik kolimatorowy (25 zabójstw) * Tłumik (75 zabójstw) * Celownik ACOG (150 zabójstw) * Granatnik (jako atut) Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Jest to najczęściej pojawiająca się broń w grze, lecz jej osiągi są stosunkowo słabe (porównując np. z M16A4). Mimo wszystko wciąż jest popularnym wyborem wśród graczy, ponieważ pojawia się w rękach większości przeciwników i amunicję do niego można znaleźć łatwiej w porównaniu do brytyjskich lub amerykańskich broni Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 AK-47 otrzymał bardziej zmodernizowany wygląd. Wszystkie części, które w poprzedniej odsłonie były drewniane oraz magazynek są teraz wykonane z tworzywa sztucznego. Ponadto, broń posiada szynę umożliwiającą zamontowanie celowników. Nowy wygląd miał prawdopodobnie imitować nowsze wersje karabinków z rodziny AK (na przykład AK-74 i AK-103). Kampania W kampanii mamy okazję zobaczyć ją w rękach terrorystów z OpFor już w drugiej misji. Występuje tu trochę rzadziej ze względu na to, że do gry dodano więcej broni. Później mamy okazję zobaczyć go podczas starć z brazylijską milicją, ale w tym przypadku została trochę wyparta przez pistolety maszynowe. Najczęściej widzimy ją w rękach żołnierzy Specnazu zarówno tych walczących w Ameryce, jak i w Rosji. Występuje z różnymi kamuflażami oraz dodatkami. Multiplayer Rola AK-47 nie zmieniła się zbytnio w porównaniu do poprzedniej części. Dalej jest to karabin zadający duże obrażenia, mający niską szybkostrzelność oraz swój charakterystyczny odrzut. Call of Duty: Black Ops Kampania AK-47 pojawia się jako broń na standardowym wyposażeniu wojsk Armii Ludowej Wietnamu i Specnazu. W kampanii możemy spotkać go w każdej misji, której akcja dzieje się na terytorium Wietnamu poza misją "Zdrajca", gdzie z nieznanych przyczyn zastępuje go FN FAL. Dodatkowo występuje jako standardowa broń na wyposażeniu strażników Workuty w misji "Workuta" i Specnazu w misji "Dekret prezydenta". Pełni on ważną rolę w misji "Victor Charlie", ponieważ dzięki niemu Mason i Woods mogą zniszczyć oddział Armii Ludowej Wietnamu na sampanach. Z dodatków pojawiających się w grze mamy powiększony magazynek, podwójny magazynek oraz celownik ACOG, a w misji "GOS" i "Zemsta" unikatowy w kampanii miotacz ognia. Broń cechuje się wysokimi obrażeniami, przejrzystym celownikiem mechanicznym i łatwym w kontroli odrzutem. Multiplayer AK-47 jest karabinem szturmowym, który gracz może odblokować najwcześniej na 38 poziomie doświadczenia. Wśród broni w klasie odznacza się średnią szybkostrzelnością i wysokimi obrażeniami, cierpi jednak z powodu długiego czasu przeładowania i odrzutu, który chociaż jest średni, może być trudny do opanowania. Jednak jest to bardzo skuteczna broń na bliski i średni zasięg, gdzie może konkurować z niektórymi pistoletami maszynowymi. Korzystają z niego głównie zaawansowani gracze. Dostępne dodatki * Powiększony magazynek * Podwójny magazynek * Celownik kolimatorowy * Celownik IR * Masterkey * Granatnik (GP-25) * Celownik Reflex * Tłumik * Celownik ACOG * Miotacz ognia Tryb zombie Broń pojawia się na mapach "Kino der Toten" oraz "Five", gdzie można go przywołać tylko przy użyciu komendy "give all". Nie da się go kupić, ani nie występuje w skrzyni losującej i jest jedną z najsłabszych broni przeciwko zombie, ponieważ zadaje obrażenia tylko dwukrotnie większe niż M1911. Dodatkowo nie ma dźwięku wystrzału i nie można go ulepszyć. Prawdopodobnie twórcy chcieli dodać tą broń do tego trybu, jednak w pewnym momencie wycofali się z tego pomysłu. Przeglądając pliki gry można zauważyć, że do wersji ulepszonej był planowany dodatek w postaci miotacza ognia. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ma jeszcze bardziej nowoczesny wygląd w porównaniu do wersji z Modern Warfare 2. Poza zmienionym wyglądem nie różni się niczym od swojego poprzednika. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Black Ops II W Call of Duty: Black Ops II broń ta występuje w misjach z lat 1986-1989. Ma identyczne statystyki jak M16A1. Pojawia się w trybie zombie tylko na mapie Mob of the Dead, gdzie można ją wylosować ze skrzynki losującej. AK-47 a Reznov Revenge Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare AK-47 został dodany do Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare w aktualizacji z 1 września 2015 r. w wersji na Xbox One i miesiąc później w wersji na PC i PlayStation 4. Ciekawostki ''Ogólne'' *W serii Modern Warfare broń pojawia się na standardowym wyposażeniu Specnazu, co jest niedociągnięciem ze strony twórców – w rzeczywistości broń ta została wyparta na rzecz nowszych konstrukcji. W częściach serii z XXI wieku mógłby teoretycznie pojawiać się na wyposażeniu organizacji terrorystycznych takich jak OpFor. *Dźwięk wystrzału AK-47 na Wii jest bardzo podobny do wystrzału AK-47 w rzeczywistości. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *Podczas misji Victor Charlie można zauważyć bagnety na AK-47 przy śpiących żołnierzach. *Numer seryjny broni to "20923". *Jego magazynek , podobnie jak w Black Ops II przypomina ten od AK-74 ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *AK-47 jest wzorowany na Saiga M3 (AK-103), bądź na SR-47 – wygląda jak kombinacja tych dwóch i przypomina wyglądem jedną z chińskich replik. *Dźwięk wystrzału wersji wytłumionej karabinu jest inny w kampanii i trybie dla wielu graczy. *Na stronie Call of Duty ELITE było napisane, że broń zasilana jest magazynkami o pojemności 20 nabojów, podczas gdy pojemność faktyczna wynosi 30. *Na magazynku można zauważyć napis "5.56 Cal B4 448875" oraz "Made in Afghanistan" (pol. Wyprodukowano w Afganistanie). ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' *Nazwa ulepszonej wersji nawiązuje do Wikora Reznowa. *Prawdopodobnie miał być też dostępny jako normalna broń w misjach osadzonych w przyszlości, jednak został zastąpiony przez AN-94. en:AK-47 Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered